


honeymoons and smoke breaks in a minivan

by cbninetyseven



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Choking, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hyung Kink, Inspired by Music, Like, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Safewords, Smut, Submissive Bang Chan, a lot of pet names, also aftercare is important y'all !!, basically minho knows how to help chris relax, chris is Very Sensitive, mostly "baby" but there are others, really sensitive, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbninetyseven/pseuds/cbninetyseven
Summary: sometimes, chris just wants to forget the world. minho knows how to help him do just that.title from seventeen by kevin abstract





	honeymoons and smoke breaks in a minivan

minho’s minivan always felt like a safe haven. today is no different.

 

chris stares out of the window, watching the lights all blur together as they drove past them. the wind is harsh and cold on chris’s face, his hair a mess (chris knows it won’t matter for long), his eyes watering, but it’s better than the alternative. at least the wind is fresh. freeing, even. his bedroom was too stuffy that night, chris felt so caged and trapped, utterly powerless (and not in a good way). he kept being asked so many questions, ones that he couldn’t even begin to fathom an answer to. 

 

it was too much. he knew it was going to be too much when he stepped into the living room with messy hair and the flesh of his neck inked with purple and blue. it’s a good thing chris has minho on speed dial.

 

he feels minho’s fingers pressing into his inner thigh. chris looks over to him. he looks like he’s not even doing anything. his eyes don’t leave the road for a second. chris has always liked that about minho. he never makes anything feel weird. 

 

chris’s attention reverts back to looking out the window. chris doesn’t know when they got on the highway. chris has always had a perpetual craving for the feeling of driving down the highway at night. he inhales, breathing in as much of the night air as he can.

 

he loves it. and he loves sharing it with minho.

 

minho’s hand drifts higher up chris’s thigh, making chris’s breath hitch.

 

“baby,” minho coos and chris looks over to him, “what is it?”

 

chris stammers for a moment, his eyes darting from minho’s face to his hand.

 

“nothing,” he says eventually, “just, ya know.” minho nods, his grip on chris’s thigh loosening just a little.

 

neither of them say much for the rest of the drive. minho turns up the music a little and chris’s eyes find themselves fluttering shut on and off. he just keeps looking out the window, watching everything and everyone pass him by while he and minho stay stuck in time.

  
  


-

  
  


minho parks in their usual place; chris is glad minho’s family has money, and even more glad that his family never use their second property. it’s just a field, chris and minho would go camping out there when they were in high school. 

 

now they use it to fuck in minho’s car.

 

as minho goes out of the minivan to answer a call from his father, chris climbs into the back. the carpeting is plush and it lines the walls, roof and floor. there are a few pillows, minho only put them there when  _ this  _ became a thing, although they aren’t used all that often. chris pushes everything out of his mind. the words exchanged, his aching knuckles from attempting to punch his wall in frustration which only resulted in embarrassment and pain, the shaky disappointment and concern in his father’s voice, and the curious and confused eyes of his siblings. 

 

chris just concentrates on minho and the ghost of a handprint on his thigh.

 

the minivan doors swing open and minho sits on the edge of the car before swinging his legs over to sit in front of chris.

 

“come here,” minho says, his lips curling and gesturing to his thigh. chris does as minho says, he always does as minho says. minho presses his palm against chris’s throat ever so slightly. “good boy,” he says. 

 

“hyung-” chris whines. minho cuts him off by pushing harder.

 

“baby, i didn’t give you permission to talk, did i?” chris shakes his head. minho’s eyes widen for a moment before they narrow as he smirks. “hard already, darling?” minho raises an eyebrow.

 

“yes, hyung,” chris says. minho cradles chris’s face with his free hand.

 

“aw, you’re so sensitive, channie. what do you want hyung to do about it?” minho tugs at chris’s hair just a little. chris can’t stop himself from moaning.

 

“f-fuck me, please,” chris stammers, avoiding minho’s eyes as much as he can.

 

“look at me, channie,” minho orders. chris obeys. “i don’t know, baby. i’d like to watch you fuck yourself on my thigh, though,” minho coos sweetly. chris doesn’t know how to respond. luckily, he doesn’t need to. “can you do that, darling?” 

 

“yes, minho-hyung,” chris says.

 

“good boy.”

 

chris starts slowly. his breaths are low and shaky for the most part, turning into choked gasps and stuttered whines every now and again.

 

minho’s right. chris is  _ very, very sensitive.  _

 

“come on, baby, you’re allowed to go faster,” minho says. it’s cold and reassuring at the same time. 

 

chris nods as he grinds his hips faster, letting them buck whenever it starts to get to be too much. 

 

“good boy, such a good boy for me,” minho whispers, causing chris to whimper. minho audibly smirks. he’s fully aware of what praise does to chris.

 

“fuck, h-hyung,” chris half-chokes, half-moans. his hips start to roll as he grinds on minho’s thigh.

 

“so pretty and sensitive,” minho says sweetly, brushing his thumb against chris’s bottom lip. chris takes it in his mouth without even thinking. “aw, you’re so cute, channine,” minho says. “i didn’t give you permission to do that though, did i?” minho asks, pulling his thumb out of chris’s mouth.

 

“no, hyung. you didn’t… i-i’m sorry…” chris replies. minho tuts, his hand wrapping around chris’s throat and squeezing.

 

“do you want your pretty mouth fucked, channie?” minho asks, pulling his hair.  _ hard _ . chris nods and chokes out some kind of affirmation sound. “do you think you deserve it?” 

 

chris isn’t sure. he isn’t sure of anything other than that he wants minho and his cock in his mouth.

 

“i-i’ll be good, hyung. i promise. i’ll be good,” chris begs, pleads, almost. “ please let me suck your cock, minho-hyung. please, please,  _ please _ ,” chris continues, still fucking himself on minho’s thigh. he lets a sharp, broken gasp past his lips, wanting to collapse into minho’s shoulder but minho’s grip in his hair prevents him from moving. 

 

minho seems to think to himself for a moment, studying the neediness in chris’s face, the pure and utter desperation in his voice. chris wants to not look at him, but he knows that if he disobeys again, he  _ definitely  _ won’t get what he wants. 

 

minho narrows his eyes. “kneel,” is all he says. 

 

chris obeys. he tries to ignore the trembling all over his body and how his cock is so hard that it hurts. 

 

“look at me, baby,” minho orders as he unbuckles his belt and unzips his jeans. chris tries to ignore the burning in his cheeks. minho motions for chris to go over to him, and chris obeys. “good boy,” minho says, rewarding chris with a soft kiss, slipping his tongue in chris’s mouth for just a second before pulling away. minho cradles chris’s face, leaning closer. “suck my cock, pretty boy.” 

 

chris obliges.

 

he swirls his tongue under the head, reaching to stroke minho’s cock before he feels a harsh tug on his hair.

 

“just use your mouth, baby,” minho orders. his tone is stern, cold. chris feels a chill wash over him, followed by a surge of warmth. chris nods as best he can. 

 

chris starts to bob his head up and down, taking minho’s cock little by little. minho lets out a moan, his grip on chris’s hair tightening. chris gets halfway down minho’s cock before minho pulls him off it. chris whimpers. chris doesn’t notice he’s drooling until minho wipes some of it away with his thumb.

 

“sit up a bit,” minho orders. chris does as he’s told. minho gets up on his knees, pushing his jeans down to his mid-thighs. chris goes to open his mouth before minho closes it. “wait for permission, channie,” he says. the tip of minho’s cock brushes chris’s bottom lip and minho’s fingers tangle in chris’s hair again. 

 

“channie, sunrise or sunset?” minho asks. 

 

“sunrise,” chris replies. minho caresses chris’s cheek, chris melts into his touch. 

 

“so pretty,” minho mutters. 

 

chris isn’t sure if he was meant to hear that, but his heart leaps just the same. 

 

“open your mouth,” minho says. chris does. 

 

minho begins gently, pressing his cock into chris’s mouth and chris’s eyes flutter shut. minho doesn’t tell him off, so chris assumes he’s allowed to. minho glides in and out of chris’s mouth, a low, satisfies exhale leaving minho’s lips and his grip in chris’s hair tightens again. chris whines around minho’s cock, and minho speeds up his movements. his smooth thrusts turn to sharp bucks of his hips and saliva dribbles out of chris’s mouth.

 

“you feel so good, channie. you’re such a good boy for me, so fucking good,” minho says between sharp breaths. his cock hits the back of chris’s throat and chris gags. minho pulls out abruptly with a  _ pop. _ chris whines, choked and shaky.

 

“sunrise, sunrise, sunrise,  _ sunrise, _ ” chris babbles, not even thinking, gripping minho’s inner thighs. he wants minho to fuck his mouth, he  _ needs  _ it. his cock is achingly hard, and minho’s appears to be too. he’s just much better at hiding it, chris supposes.

 

“okay, baby, i was just making sure,” minho soothes as he cards through chris’s hair. “do you want me to keep going?” he asks and chris nods readily.

 

so he does.

 

chris lets himself get lost, focusing on the feeling of minho pulling chris’s locks and his cock shoved down his throat. it’s comforting, in a way. 

 

it only takes one more thrust for chris’s mouth to be flooded with minho’s salty and warm cum. chris swallows as much of it as he can. he’ll never get used to how good minho tastes, no matter how much he gets to taste him.

 

minho pulls chris off his cock again, sitting back down after he does. chris misses the feeling of his lips around minho’s dick already.

 

“look at me, darling,” minho says, lifting chris’s face up by his chin. “ _ fuck _ , you’re so good,” he whispers and chris bites his lip, stifling a small whimper. 

 

“hyung, please touch me,  _ please, hyung _ ,” chris whines. minho thinks, letting chris suck his index finger while he does. after a few moments, minho tells chris to stop, which he does.

 

“beg.”

 

chris nods slowly, letting himself regain his senses just enough to be able to follow minho’s orders.

 

“please, hyung, i-i’ll do anything you tell me to, i’ll be a good boy. f-fuck- please, please, i’m so fucking needy. i just need you to touch me,  _ fuck, please, _ ” chris rambles, his head spinning and he’s not even entirely sure of the words that spill out of his mouth. he searches minho’s expression for some form of approval and doesn’t find any. “m-minho-hyung-”

 

“that’s enough,” minho interjects. “you’re so cute when you’re desperate, channie,” he adds. chris’s hard-on just aches more.

 

minho sits cross-legged, gesturing for chris to sit in his lap. chris does. he wants to be good for minho. he  _ needs  _ to be. minho reaches into chris’s boxers, pulling out chris’s  _ embarrassingly hard  _ boner. minho reaches for the lube he keeps hidden behind one of the pillows and before chris can register it, minho’s hand is sliding up and down chris’s cock. he’s going  _ painfully  _ slowly and chris throws his head back into the crook of minho’s neck. minho lets him. minho’s grip tightens and chris whispers minho’s name sharply over and over again, interspersed with profanities and cracked sobs of ‘hyung’. minho’s other hand slides under chris’s shirt, his thumb flicking over chris’s nipple as he speeds up his pace. chris is a whiny, moaning mess of a boy by the time he’s about to cum, and minho seems to not even notice.

 

“minho, minho-hyung, can i cum? please?” chris pleads through broken sobs. 

 

“hold on, baby. not yet,” minho replies calmly, thumbing under the head of chris’s cock. chris gasps through a series of incomprehensible profanities. 

 

minho’s pace quickens again, working chris’s cock with short, fast strokes. chris can barely form words anymore, muttering in a strange mix of languages. minho seems to notice how overwhelmed he is.

 

“do you want to cum, baby?” he asks, not stopping. chris just nods into minho’s shoulder. “okay, channie. you’ve been so good for me,” minho says and that’s enough for chris to let himself release onto minho’s hand. 

 

“th-thank you,” chris barely manages to choke out and minho strokes his hair.

 

“it’s okay, sweetheart, you’re a very good boy,” minho says before licking chris’s cum off his hand. he turns chris around to face him and chris immediately collapses into minho’s chest. 

 

they stay there like that. chris is quiet, letting minho whisper praises and compliments to him as he lets his eyes close. minho plays with chris’s hair with one hand and traces up and down his spine with the other. chris lets his arms wrap around minho’s waist. he feels himself start to fall asleep when minho says something different.

 

“i love you, you know that?” minho says. 

 

“yeah. i love you too.”

 

minho presses a soft kiss to chris’s head. chris smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> listen to american boyfriend, cowards. also uh be my friend on [twt](https://twitter.com/mommyminho)! and ask me shit and send me prompts on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/CBNINETYSE7EN)!!


End file.
